


Day 7: Reunion

by GemmaRose



Series: CoC AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demons, Family, Fights, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Matt just wanted a to get a quick fuck in with his husband while their little girl was down for her nap, not to deal with fuzzy intruders in the backyard.





	Day 7: Reunion

Matt whined as Shiro pulled out, and scowled up at his husband. “Takaaa.” he complained as he reached up and grabbed Takashi’s wrists, fingers locking around the familiar chitin.

“Something’s gotten through the wards.” Takashi replied, freeing himself from Matt’s hold only to twine their fingers together. “I’ll take care of it, then be right back.” he promised, leaning down to give Matt a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You better be, or I’ll need to be stretched out all over again.” Matt grinned, canting his hips to give Takashi a good view of his ass.

“Don’t tempt me.” Takashi warned with a devastating grin, then leapt easily over the low hedge surrounding their little backyard garden and charged at the intruder. Matt smelled magic, and heard a yelp, and idly ran a hand over his egg-rounded stomach as he listened to Takashi chase the intruder around. It must be a fast little bugger, to evade him for so long. Maybe he should get up and see if Skitters wanted to join in; she was getting old enough to hunt and fight, and her youth made her more or less immune to a good deal of the magic that the locals had at their disposal. After a second, though, he shook his head. She was napping, better to let her sleep.

“Hey, leave my friend alone!” an unfamiliar voice yelled, and Matt groaned. Takashi was an amazing fighter, but he was fighting distracted and versus multiple enemies that wouldn’t end well. Hopefully Skitters would stay asleep long enough for them to get the mood back and finish up; going through the rest of the day waiting for a chance to take his husband to bed would be torture. He rolled to his knees and looked over the hedge, glaring at the black-furred rabbit demon and golden brown cat-goblin.

“Takashi, just punt the cat goblin out and get your ass back over here!” he yelled, and the demon in question spun to stare at him with wide eyes. The rabbitty looking one leapt back an impressive distance, and Matt could see it mouth Takashi’s name. His husband paused, and motion in his peripheral vision drew Matt’s attention. He turned his head to see the cat-goblin sprinting at him, and he jerked backwards in surprise. Eight tiny, chitinous points dug into his shoulders as he moved, and Matt toppled over on his ass with a yelp.

A high, wordless scream cut through the air as Matt scrambled to his feet, glancing over his shoulder. Sure enough, the window to Skitters’s room was wide open. He jumped over the hedge, wings buzzing, and landed with one knee pinning the enemy’s legs. He almost wished he had Takashi’s fangs or dark, numerous eyes, because naked as he was with bits of moss in his hair he was sure he didn’t look the least bit intimidating.

Skitters sat down on the goblin’s chest, and looked up at him with a questioning chirp. Matt grinned, and stroked her dark fluffy hair. “That’s my girl.” he praised, and she chirped happily as she butted her head up against his hand.

“Matt?” the goblin asked breathlessly, and he looked down at it more closely. Like when he’d found Takashi again, this thing seemed familiar in a way he couldn’t place.

“Do I know you?” he asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Skitters. She’d pinned the goblin’s arms to its sides with her legs, clever girl, but it could still reach its hip pouch and he’d fought far too many goblins to doubt this one was armed with at least one vial of poison.

“ _Know_ me?” the goblin squawked, and oh yeah that was more familiar than he had words to describe. “I’m your _sister_!”

Matt’s eyes widened, and he removed his knee from the goblin’s legs. “How can I be sure you’re telling the truth?” he asked, coaxing Skitters to release the goblin’s arms so he could pick her up and settle her on his hip.

“Dad bought you those glasses when you were ten years old.” the goblin said, sitting up and crossing her legs. “You cried for a week after Takashi got drawn to be Champion. Mom had to bodily drag you out of the library the day before you went through the portal.”

Matt’s breath caught in his throat, and he looked up to see Takashi walking over with the rabbit person. “Taka, it’s Katie.” he beamed.

“Pidge now, actually.” she corrected.

“What are you even doing here?” Matt asked, and Skitters squeaked in agreement.

“I got drawn, duh.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’ve been looking for previous Champions, and you and Shiro make all the last five.”

“Wow.” Takashi said, reaching down to pick up Skitters when she lifted her arms to him. She settled on his chitinous abdomen like it was made to carry her, and chittered happily as she cuddled against the small of his back. “You and Keith are the only other Champions we’ve seen.”

“Makes sense.” Pidge nodded. “Lance and Allura are in the desert, Keith and Hunk are in the plains, and I usually hang around the lake and forest.”

“You should come with us.” Keith said, and Matt had to rack his brain for a second to remember who he was. Right, Takashi’s protege. “We meet up every couple evenings around seven, one of us can come back and show you two the way.”

“I don’t know.” Takashi frowned, turning and petting their daughter’s fuzzy striped spider abdomen. “That’s pretty close to when we usually put Skitters to bed, and I’m not comfortable leaving her home alone.”

“You should bring her with.” Pidge said quickly. “Hunk would _love_ to meet her.”

“What do you think about that?” Takashi asked, hand stilling on Skitters’s caparace. “Do you want to meet some of your auntie Pidge’s friends?”

Skitters chirped excitedly, and Matt grinned. “Sounds like a yes to me.” he turned back to Pidge, and nodded. “See you after dinner, then?”

“See you after dinner.” Pidge beamed, scrambling to her feet. “Keith, c’mon, we gotta go tell Hunk we’re bringing more people.”

“Will we be able to find our way back here?” Keith asked, looking up at Takashi as Pidge bounded off towards the edge of the barrier.

“Definitely.” Takashi nodded. “Well, only Pidge can right now since it’s based in blood, but I can attune it to everyone else later.”

“And you _promise_ you’ll come tonight?”

“Of course.” Takashi smiled, sweet and reassuring, and laid one chitin-gloved hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do, and so do Matt and Katie.”

“Pidge.” Keith corrected. “They go by Pidge now.”

“They still have catching up to do with their brother.” Takashi said with a shrug.

“Oh, and Matt?” Pidge yelled, leaning back into the shielded area.

“What?” he called back, and Pidge grinned with far too many teeth.

“You better not be naked when I come to pick you up.”

Matt rolled his eyes, and Keith chuckled. “Guess that’s my cue.” he turned, and exchanged brief waves with Takashi before walking off to join Pidge outside the barrier.

“Looks like we just can’t have a normal reunion in this place, huh?” Takashi chuckled, walking over and sitting down at Matt’s side. Skitters hopped onto his bee abdomen, and he lifted his wings so she could snuggle under them against his back.

“Looks like.” Matt sighed. “And now Skitters is awake, too.”

“And we’ll probably be catching up with the others until after she falls asleep.” Takashi commisserated.

“Well, then.” Matt grinned, leaning against his husband’s arm. “We’ll just have to wear each other out completely tonight, to make up for all that.”

“I like the way you think.” Takashi grinned, and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Skitters is property of [Weapons Grade Spork](http://weapons-grade-spork.tumblr.com/tagged/skitters) on tumblr, and is used with her permission.


End file.
